Project Santa Clause
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Co Written with Mikey Jacquez. A pair of mischievous elves known as Katniss and Peeta get into trouble when they learn the future Santa Clause, their friend Finnick, has to get married by Christmas, otherwise, he will never be Santa! Finnick wont just simply marry an elf either. He is in love with a human. Cute and fun little RomCom! Don't miss out! You'll regret it.


Sneak Peek

_Hi guys! It is Katie, also known as Juliet's Shadow coming to you from Texas with the announcement and sneak peek of a new story Mikey Jacquez and I are co-writing. This story will be told from four different points of view and the story will be updated twice a day for 12 days! The characters will be everyone's favorites: Katniss and Peeta, written by the amazing Mikey Jacquez, and Finnick and Annie (my personal favorites) written by yours truly. We have gotten quite a bit of work done on this story and have decided to give you all a sneak peek of our story as a Thanksgiving present (we are aware there are no presents given on Thanksgiving but just roll with it) _**_Remember: These are just portions of chapters! Not the entire chapter!_**

_Hello fellow readers! It's Mikey, of course :D well, I really hope you guys liked this "preview" or "sneak peek" whatever you'd like to call it. We will update every day starting on December 14__th__! My parts of the chapter will be in the mornings while Juliet's will be in the evenings! So I hope you guys will take your time and read this cheesy but cute Christmas story. It would mean a lot from the both of us, and Happy Thanksgiving! Hope to see you guys back on December 14__th__!_

_(Portion of) Katniss- Mikey Jacquez_

"Katniss," I hear the door open and Peeta's voice traveling straight to my pointy ears, "Breakfast is ready."

"Ooh, awesome, what's for breakfast?" I finally make movement by jumping out of my seat near the window.

"Keebler cookies," he simply says.

"That's… that's it?" my expression rapidly changes.

"Nah," he chuckles, "That's the side, ha-ha no, we are having my own homemade cookies, along with candy cereal and gingerbread. Oh, and how could I forget, milk."

"We're going to eat milk?" I joke.

"Yes, Katniss," he rolls his eyes and talks with sarcasm in his tone, "Yes, we're eating milk. C'mon pointy-eared dong, my cookies are getting cold."

"I'm telling Santa Claus about your manners, you naughty elf."

_(Portion of) Peeta- Mikey Jacquez_

It's a tradition we always do on the Fourteenth of December every year. I always make a big breakfast for the house, to get into the spirit more. On Christmas Eve and Day, however, we do something big too while Santa is away delivering gifts to the good kids.

"Finnick?" Katniss knocks on the door to his room gently. "Finnick? Are you there?"

No response.

"Oh well," I say, "He's not here, sad day, let's go gather the ingredients for bread."

"No," Katniss grabs my arm and pulls toward her. "We'll wait for him. Like you said yourself, he deserves to know and I'm not leaving until he shows up."

"Well that's you. I have a whole house to feed," I make my way towards the kitchen again when she grabs me again.

"Peeta, I will personally get one of Santa's reindeer and make sure it eats all of your cookies if you don't wait here with me," she says which frightens me. That's happened to me once, accidentally though. I had baked a few loafs a bread and let them cool off outside; however, when I returned, they were gone and a few chunks of bread loafs were near the reindeers. When I told Santa Claus the story, all he did was laugh his big belly off, not giving a darn care in the world. I didn't blame him though, because now that I look back, it was pretty funny.

"Fine," I touch Katniss's braid. "I'll stay. But maybe we should check inside first."

"What? Why?" she asks.

"Well, what if he is there?"

"Well, what about invading his privacy?"

She has a point there, but he's (maybe) about to become Santa Claus. There's no privacy left in his life.

_(Portion of) Annie- Juliet's Shadow_

I feel my phone start to vibrate in my pocket and a moment later Glee's version of The Most Wonderful Day of the year starts to play. It's Johanna. I grab my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Annie!" She says with way too much enthusiasm in her voice. "Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie!"

I stifle a giggle. "Hey Jo. What's up?"

"I- I" she hiccups and continues to laugh "I just wanted to tell you that you are missing an awesome" she hiccups again "an awesome party!"

"Well one of us has to be sober. Mom and Dad will kill us if they find out we're trashed. I'm actually saving your sorry butt." I'm grinning. Johanna always parties way too hard.

"Well, little sis, my sorry butt doesn't need saving. Gale here promised to remain completely -hiccup- completely sober!" I roll my eyes. That wasn't going to happen. Gale drank even more than Jo. I actually met the guy when he was drunk. Still, he is a perfectly nice human being and a perfect fiancé for my step-sister.

"Jo, catch a cab home. You will be too dizzy and discombobulated to take the subway home and know which exits to take." After Jo let's out a giggle of agreement, she hangs up. I know I'll get a phone call around two in the morning tonight to come find her because she is going to take the subway anyway. It happens every time.

I look down at the girl I was with as I hang up my phone. "Sorry, Rue. That was my sister. She's an idiot."

_(Portion of) Finnick- Juliet's Shadow_

I put down the snow globe that watched the beautiful brown haired girl. "Wow. Isn't she amazing?" I ask the two elves that sit in the room with me, Katniss and Peeta, the two head elves.

"Well she must be, considering you stole her snow globe." Katniss rolls her eyes and has a light smirk on her face.

"I am the future Santa Clause. I can take whatever snow globe I'd like. Besides, she is already on the nice list. She has never been on the naughty list." I feel my heart beating fast inside my chest. "I just love how perfect she is! She blew off the biggest Broadway Christmas party in New York so she could go take a twelve year old girl Christmas shopping. She bought her the best present that she could afford, completely ignoring the fact that the bill could cost a hundred dollars a month, and is willing to go pick up her drunk step sister at two in the morning!" I sigh. I am in love with this Annie Cresta.

_Well that is it for the sneak peek of our new story! All of these _**_excerpts_**_ have been taken out of chapters 1 and 2, though we have more than that written. Spoilers. We don't want that do we? Happy Thanksgiving! With love, Juliet and Mikey!_


End file.
